


It ain't like that

by 0SophiaStaley0



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0SophiaStaley0/pseuds/0SophiaStaley0





	It ain't like that

He was going to do it. His mind was set. He couldn’t hide it any longer. He’d been hiding it for so long that he’d forgotten how it felt to not carry such a big secret. He’d be free of such a massive weight. He splashed the cold tap water onto his pale face and stared into the mirror in front of him. He watched how his pupils expanded and shrunk as he moved closer to and further from the mirror. He was delaying, subconsciously. He exhaled heavily and shut his eyes, ‘why did it have to fucking be me?’ he sighed. His heart began to race just thinking about it. 

 

‘Hey Layne- are you still coming over? You were supposed to be here like an hour ago man.’ There was a pause. ‘Just let me know what’s happening.’ He finished. Layne moved his finger from the playback button. He shut his eyes firmly, pursed his lips and slouched back into his grubby dark green sofa. ‘Fuck,’ he thought, ‘I can’t do this.’ Thoughts of doubt often plagued his mind, especially on this subject. He couldn’t escape them; it was like every time he thought about him, even for a second, scared and doubtful thoughts marched dutifully into his head. A few months ago, he wouldn’t even have dreamed about telling him, but it had all gotten too much now, it had to come out somehow whether he liked it or not.

 

‘Hello?’ Layne rasped down the phone.  
‘Layne is that you?’ the voice at the end of the phone asked, his voice somewhat annoyed. ‘Yeah,’ Layne’s voice trailing off.  
‘Where the fuck are you man? Didn’t you get the message I left? I left it like 2 hours ago…. You said you’d be here, you promised you fucking would!’ Layne sighed.  
‘Yeah,’  
‘Well?’ the voice spat down the phone almost immediately.  
‘I’ll be there soon, I just got…. caught up on something,’ Layne said quietly. The other end hung up when Layne began to say ‘something’.

 

Layne clicked his neck and rolled his eyes; he took the last puff of his cigarette and threw it onto the uneven pavement. He stepped on it as he entered the big grey building. As he turned the corner to Jerry’s apartment, he stopped. His heart started to race and he got butterflies in his stomach, not good ones though. He grinded his back teeth together and flared his nostrils in an attempt to shake off this quickly consuming evil thoughts. He needed another cigarette. He was about to light another cigarette when Jerry burst out of his door in a flustered manner, a large smile worn highly on his face. It made Layne jump. Layne quickly put his cigarette and lighter back into his trouser pocket and sighed loudly, ‘Hey Jerry,’ he said licking his lips. ‘Layne! I was wondering when you’d show up. Heck, we all were!’ Jerry exclaimed.  
‘Yeah, I’m sorry about that.’ Layne said watching his own foot as he kicked it lightly into the floor. ‘Its fine man, you’re here now. Come on, come in!’ Jerry shouted. Jerry was high. It was easy to tell, but to verify that he definitely was he was always really goddam loud. And boy was he loud.  


Layne was reluctant to enter Jerry’s apartment but he had to. It was too late to turn back now. As he entered through the cheaply painted black wooden door, he saw Mike Starr and Sean sitting backs on the long black sofa a few metres away from Jerry’s old TV. Mike was staring endlessly into the ceiling, Sean strumming random strings on Jerry’s guitar. Layne wasn’t sure if Mike was high but Sean sure was. In the background kiss was playing. Layne hadn’t listened to this since he was younger. He smiled to himself- it brought back floods of memories. Mike suddenly looked over at Layne, who was now standing near the doorway staring back at him. Layne quickly looked away and scratched his head. There was an awkward silence. Then Jerry came back from the kitchen with vodka. Layne didn’t really want to get numb right now, he really only came to confess to Mike.

Layne’s head was rushing and he needed a minute to compose himself, he was so anxious and insecure about what Mike might say or do, he felt physically sick just thinking about it. It was such a big deal, to him. He swiftly made his way to the main bathroom, when out of sight he ran in, forgetting to close the door behind him, and slammed his hands onto the edges of the sink; his neck bowed low dipping his head between his long extended arms. He shook his head quickly- he was burning up. He stood back up blinking heavily and began to take off his long black leather coat and as he turned around, Mike entered. They both jumped at each others presence and stopped and looked at each other, Layne’s coat half off. Mike frowned. He looked Layne bottom up. Their eyes met. Layne was standing completely still, he wanted to look away; he was making it too obvious. Mike refused to move his eyes from Layne’s and seconds later their eyes had become fiercely intertwined and their breathing joined rhythmically. It was poetic, almost. Layne’s mouth had fallen ajar from shock- the shock of Mike randomly coming into the bathroom, and the shock of Mike looking deeply into his eyes. Layne breathed loudly through his mouth. Neither of them blinked. A few minutes passed by; they were both the longest and shortest minutes of Layne’s life. ‘Take it off then.’ Mike pouted, his eyes narrowing devilishly at Layne, a devious half smile creeping onto his face. Layne had never seen this side of Mike before, and he liked it. Keeping their potent eye contact like it was a matter of life or death, Layne proceeded to take his coat off; he dropped it on the floor, his breathing getting heavier and each breath growing longer. What was he to do? They just stared at each other, their eyes seemingly lost in one another’s. Layne wasn’t sure if he was to talk, he didn’t want to break what was happening. Hell- he didn’t even know what the fuck was happening. 

Their eyes still fused, Mike slowly began to take off his blue washed out, oversized jumper. Layne’s big blue eyes transfixed on Mike’s actions, widening more then he knew they could. Mike slowly raised the jumper, his long dark ringlet hair pouring out from the neck hole as he pulled it over his head, exposing his lightly toned torso. You could try and cut the atmosphere with a knife, a chainsaw even, but it would be to no avail. Layne didn’t know what to do; all he could do was stand there, still, gazing at Mike. Mikes eyes chased Layne’s and once again they met. It was as if everything had led up to this moment. What was everything? Layne shook his head. This wasn’t right. It was just too out of character from Mike.  


Mike giggled mischievously, ‘You scared Layne?’ he laughed, licking his top teeth. What the fuck? Layne shook his head, he was so confused. ‘Mike?’ he rasped quietly, frowning. ‘Oh come on- you know you want to- you know you want me.’ Mike stepped closer to Layne; they were now less than a metre away. ‘What?’ Layne replied quickly, ‘how the fuck does he know? Does he know?’ Layne thought to himself, thoughts now whizzing around his head even harder. ‘Mike, I….’ Layne paused and looked down, he was ashamed, and he couldn’t even look at Mike, ‘I love yo-.’ Before Layne could even finish his sentence Mike charged into him, reaching his hand back slamming the door, pushing Layne backwards, hitting Layne’s lower back against the sink. Layne quickly grabbed a big chunk of Mike’s hair from the back oh his head, his fingers coiled and tangled into it. Their faces about two centimetres apart, they breathed heavily on each others faces like they had just run a race. Mike grabbed the side of Layne’s black leather belt, tugging it and forcing his own body onto Layne’s. Mike lifted his other arm and grabbed a chunk of Layne’s matted blonde hair, too. Their eyes briefly met and before Layne even knew what was happening, Mike had forced his face into his, pulling Layne toward him by the hair, Layne’s lips pursed involuntarily, and as Mikes soft lips smacked against his, Layne relaxed his mouth, both of the men’s brows frowning deeply, fighting for dominance. Layne’s hand had let go of Mike’s flowing hair, but was still nestled in where his fingers had twisted strands of hair around themselves.

Mike suddenly let go of Layne’s belt and slid his hand down the side of the sink, bending Layne’s back backwards, Layne’s pelvis jut, rubbing into Mike’s who was leaning over him. As their tongues began to dance Mike had slyly undone Layne’s belt. Layne entwisted his big hand back into Mike’s hair and pulled him off. As much as he wanted to do it, he ached to do it; he couldn’t- not like this- in jerry’s bathroom. Mike stepped back frowning, his mouth open and pointing down, grimacing slightly. Layne wore an angry confused look which Mike was greatly enjoying. ‘Oh Layne, you want it rough?’ Mike sniggered. Layne stayed still for a moment, and then lunged forwards slapping Mike hard in the face. He didn’t even know why he did it. ‘You like it rough?’ Layne blurted out hastily. Mike frowned then punched Layne in the chest. Layne laughed a little, shaking off the hard punch and grabbed Mike’s neck with one hand, the other quickly undoing his belt. ‘Yeah bitch I love a bit of rough and tumble,’ Mike said bitterly into Layne’s ear.  
‘I ain’t your bitch,’ Layne said strongly, pushing Mike forcefully into the door making a loud thud and making Mike gasp for air. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. Fuck. ‘Hey, Layne, Mike are you guys in there or like…. What’s going on?’ Sean called out from behind the door. Mike and Layne stood still, sweat beginning to run down their foreheads, Mike looking to the side, Layne watching him. ‘Its okay man, we’re just…. just sorting something out,’ Layne blurted out. Mike pinched him and frowned at him. Layne shrugged and raised his lip in response. ‘Okay, as long as you’re not killing each other in there,’ Sean said walking off laughing. Mike and Layne looked at each other. Back to business. Mike pulled out Layne’s already undone belt, as Layne did the same. They undid each others trouser buttons. ‘Bitch.’ Mike whispered. Layne punched him in the gut and springed backwards. Mike shook his head and ran into him. Layne almost fell over. 

And it was back to the sink. ‘Seriously?’ Layne said raising an eyebrow. Mike bit Layne’s neck and grabbed his waist, pulling him into himself and groping Layne’s ass. Layne took the opportunity to spin Mike onto the sink instead of himself being smacked into it, but instead Mike tripped into the bath. Layne laughed but was swiped of breath as Mike grabbed him by his tee shirt and pulled him down with him. Layne fell heavily on top of Mike. Mike grabbed the back of Layne’s neck and growled, laughing. Layne started laughing too. ‘What the fuck man,’ Layne said giggling, sitting on Mike’s pelvis with both legs on either side of Mike’s waist. Mike ran his hand through Layne’s golden hair. ‘What took you so long?’ Mike said expectantly.  
‘I…. I thought you’d be like ‘ew gross man!’ and it’d ruin the band, or something.’ Layne replied licking his lips. Mike looked at Layne lovingly then punched him in the stomach. ‘I want it rough,’ he said biting his lip.  
‘Roughs what you’ll get,’ Layne said rubbing his bruised stomach. 

Layne reached down and unzipped Mike’s trousers then tugged them off. Mike reached his hand down Layne’s pants and made him jump. His hands were so cold. Layne leaned down and kissed Mike, Mike bit Layne’s lip so hard it began to bleed, whilst he was jacking him off. Layne’s blood dripped onto Mike’s tensed stomach. Layne touched his split lip lightly and then sat back onto Mike heavily, making Mike gulp. Layne grabbed both of Mike’s wrists and forced them above his head. ‘You’re getting the hang of this now,’ Mike said, his breathing erratic. His eyes full of fire. Layne narrowed his eyes frowning. Mike sat up and went to kiss Layne, Layne pushed him and raised himself off of Mike and forcefully turned him over and lent over his back, his hand tightly wrapped in his hair. Mike let out a small whimper.... they both seemed to have forgotten where they were- in Jerry's bathroom- and the door wasn't even locked. 


End file.
